Talk:Skarlet
What do you think of replacing that main image with this one? Best regards —'Kuro Selas'talk 13:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I think Kung Lao is too in the way xD Azeruth 14:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey i added that amin image could you give me credit please i found that before anyone the one that is the main pic now. Skarlett, Ruby, or a Completely New Character? So, with the name not being revealed, who do you think it is? Mortal Kombat producer Shaun Himmerick said the tweet regarding the 3 DLC's was wrong (see reference 12 of Mortal Kombat (2011)), but in the tweet it said the 3 confirmed as DLC were Kintaro, Kenshi, and Skarlett. From my point of view, it can be taken as the DLC is fake, OR the fact that they said Skarlett was DLC was "wrong" and therefore makes the Lady in Red either Ruby or a whole new character. Remember when Ed Boon tweeted if we'd like to see a new character? So, what are your thoughts? Is it Skarlett? Ruby? Or a brand new character? Azeruth 17:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : One of the interviews referred to her as "Scarlet" (that was the way it was spelled). I wouldn't be surprised if she was given a brand new name or something. However, I think it's clear she was based on the ''Mortal Kombat 2'' rumored character. However, I do not believe that it's Ruby; I doubt the MK-team would directly base the character on someone from Defenders of the Realm (however, Quan Chi did make his first appearance there, so who knows). : However – this may go without saying – once her official name is revealed the page will be renamed from "Lady In Red" to whatever her official name may be. 19:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : New character Ryan Porter 19:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Its Skarlet it says so here. http://www.computerandvideogames.com/295504/news/mortal-kombat-dlc-characters-revealed/ BurnInIce 22:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : : : I think it's just a remake of Kira look at the similarities : 1.She has long knives : 2.She's red-headed : 3.She has a pony tail : 4.She has the same boots as Kira's alternate costume : 5.She's dressed in red : :She's not Kira, Kira is Black Dragon, not a ninja, since when does Kira have ninja swords? Besides Kira didn't come in until Deadly Alliance (or maybe it was deception?), and she's not popular enough. :Maybe Kira took lessons from Tasia? I am AnnhilationNation... and I thank you for playing on the DFW. 06:16, April 11, 2011 (UTC) The Previous topic Maybe, but I'm the one who uploaded it on the wiki in the first place. -Seannix Ninja Mask vs. Veil Someone keeps changing the appearance regarding the ninja mask. Now, I'm not opposed to just taking out the whole "unlike the other female ninjas" part and just leave it at "She wears a ninja mask" but I feel it's noteworthy considering the DLC Scan points it out. Also, there is a difference. The female ninjas all wear veils, Mileena even has a page about her veil: Mileena's Veil. The ninja mask continues past the neck, while the veil only covers the bottom half of the face. I don't mind deleting the part and leaving it at ninja mask, but there's a difference, and I feel it's slightly noteworthy. It's a difference. Azeruth 12:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Picture of Her is that the picture I posted on Twitter? either way i want to see gameplay of her and what element she has power of. Her name i saw an online interview with Hans Lo one of Mortal Kombats directors and he said "Yes Kenshi and Scarlet are DLC for Mortal Kombat" i don't remember exactly what he said but thats how her name was spelled, a "C" and one "T". I'm pretty sure that the person who wrote the article just spelled it that way, it's not known how her name is spelled. It's highly likely it'll be Skarlett, which is the way the fans named her, and it uses the "k" like most Mortal Kombat names/words. Azeruth 03:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't know the 2 "t"s look good in my mind if thats what her name is, i think it would be "Skarlet", i dont know thats my opinion. MKvsKI 01:04, April 3, 2011. Xbox you guys got your exclusive, are you happy stop whining, it is a free xbox exclusive it will be automatticaly on the disc, no dlc required Ryan Porter 02:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) also it is scarlett Ryan Porter 02:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) OH YEAH!(Hangingmanpeter0 03:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC)) Are you telling me that SHE is the Xbox 360 exclusive?! wheres your proof? if its true, i will Leap for Joy. MKvsKI 01:07 April 3. 2011 (UTC) If she is DLC then she won't be Xbox exclusive,Personally i think Kintaro will be the Xbox exclusive. I don't know about kintaro, you have to remember, he's a boss character, and relativley larger than Goro, plus Kintaro is part of the 300th challenge, endgame and the challenge tower is on both ports, We'll just wait and see. Forget Kratos,she's the real deal Oh,yeah she's my new main sorry,Sareena and Li Mei.(Hangingmanpeter0 03:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC)) I have been hearing rumors that she's a xbox exclusive Saints95 03:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Saints95 Oh yes,I can't wait and she might not be for long,she will appear on the PS3 once you think about it.(Hangingmanpeter0 03:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC)) Well if she IS xbox exclusive and will eventually appear on PS3, then its only fair that Kratos will be DLC for 360, just saying. User:MKvsKI 12:31, April 4, 2011 Exclusive? I don't fully believe that she's the xbox exclusive, either way, i'm glad she's at least playable, i've experienced the "Skarlet" glitch first hand, but i never thought she was a secret character, like the original "Ermac" rumour, i just thought she was a glitch, but I thought it was cool, and I can't wait to see her signature moves!MKvsKI 19:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI 03:30, April 4, 2011. Here's a song about a Lady,a lady in red. Oh,one day while I was out on a walk,looking at my watch had no time to talk,on my way to the mall,to pick up MK not time to fall,saw this lady,this beautiful girl in red took me by surprise oooh lady in red,she's the lady in red put a dagger in Scorpion's head,ooh lady in red refusing to date Johnny Cage she's the lady in red.(Hangingmanpeter0 07:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC))